


return to me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex happens but it's very brief (like two sentences)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>humanstuck au where dave knew and fell in love with jade as a child, but gets separated from her when he moves to texas. he dates other people and falls in love and gets his heart broken and the whole time that girl he loved sits in the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	return to me

Her name is Jade and you are both young and carefree. Her laughter is infectious and her smile is brighter than the stars she loves so much. You talk about everything and nothing as you lay on the hill outside her house and she points out every contallation. Libra, Cancer, Scorpio, Virgo, all spiraling across the sky like spilled glitter. You don't really get how the tiny distant points of light connect to make those shapes, but she is so enthusiastic that you can't help but smile. You are, in a single inadequate word, happy.  
  
That falls apart when Bro tells you that you're both moving down south.  
  
She cries, not silent single tears like in movies, but not red-faced hunched over sobs either, just lightly shaking shoulders and a perpetually damp face. She hiccups into your shoulder as you pet her hair and wish you had the time to talk as much as you used to.

You leave for Houston a few days later. That school year begins, for the first time, alone.

  
\--  


Her name is Terezi and you meet in college. She is studying law and you are studying music theory and palentology.  
She is shattered black glass, glittering and sharp, opaque and yet clear. She is made of edges and angles and far too many teeth and she is beautiful.  
You connect to her through laughter. She makes stupid jokes and you draw shitty comics. To strangers, she refers to you as her service dog. Often, she'll lead people into a confused, stumble-over-words, trying-to-be-sensitive trap and you are almost purple in the face from trying not to laugh as she gives her victim that shark-tooth grin and tightens her noose of words around their neck.  
  
One day, you walk in on her getting fucked against the wall by a mutual friend and she is covered in bruises and holy shit that's blood. You almost run in to tear them apart until she smiles her shark-tooth grin and bites into the junction of neck and shoulder of her partner and demands he move faster. You make sure to close the door behind you as you silently make your leave.  
  
(You ignore her calls and wish you could speak)

  
\--  


His name is John and you see him at a coffee shop.  
  
How cliche.  
  
He works behind the counter. When you first go in, he gives you a smile and a goofy wink and something about his cheerful face and large teeth makes your heart stutter.  
  
You condradict each other. He's cheerful and sincere and kind of an asshole sometimes. You're happy to be a dick right back. You balance each other out and fill in all the gaps.  
  
The problem arises when you realize how much he loves the world and everyone it more than he could ever love you. He wants to dedicate his life to making everyone he can laugh. You come second. You're used to that, so you don't make a big deal out of it. That plan ends when he tells you that he's going to travel the world with some distant cousin. He's like the wind, he can't stay in any one place forever. He itches to be free, to see the world, to meet people and learn about them. To make them smile.  
  
You break it off then, saying you can't handle a long-distance relationship, knowing he'll be happier in the long run.  
(You chat back and forth online for a long time, but never say anything at all)

  
\--  


Her name is Rose and you meet in a record store.  
  
She is made of contradictions: unorganization and class, snark and politeness, warmth and cold, darkness and light.  
  
She dresses like she wishes to be noticed and walks like she wishes to be seen and talks like she wishes to be heard and condfides in those dark, panting, heat-drenched moments that she wishes she were invisible.  
  
Your relationship is one of conversation, cool observations streaked with sarcasm and long winded metaphors that both convay what neither of you can say. You both hide in plain sight, baring parts of yourselves so people think they understand you, and hiding everything else. You never knew her totally and you never will.  
  
One day she sits you down and tells you without preamble that she has fallen in love with her tailor. You almost laugh and almost smile and kiss her. There's no heat behind it, but it tells her all the goodbye you'd never be able to say. You never see her again.  
  
(You miss her understanding what you could never say.)

  
\--  


Over the years, you save. Money, yes, but also memories and laughter and the thoughts of all those people you have loved. Eventually, those savings push you back to where you need to be: to Jade. You quickly send a few messages to her with a long-forgotten instant message account, and you're on your way.

Though her grandfather has long died, she still lives in her old childhood home with her devilbeast. You pull up in the driveway and get out of your car, breath frosting in the air, too scared to walk up to the door, too stubborn to leave this behind.  
  
It turns out, you don't have to make the first move. Her door bursts open, and she stares. You stare back, making a countless number of tiny observations. She's grown into her large round glasses. She still has her reminders on her fingers. Her hair is longer than ever.  
  
She is soft, like pillows, like dog fur, like the snow under her feet, and yet underneath that softness is the quiet strength of corded steel and piano wire, flexible but unbreakable.  
  
She is exactly the same and yet so much different.  
  
You smile a bit and wave.  
  
That breaks the stillness of the moment. she marches up to you and calls you a fuckass, then grabs you by the shirt and kisses you.  
  
That night, you both sit and talk over shitty takeout, and if you kiss a few more times, what of it?  
  
God, you've missed her.  
  
You twine your hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> wOW this fic is a mess but I finished it and I just wanted to post it already ok. constructive criticism would be lovely!  
> EDIT: 11/24/15 fixing spacing


End file.
